SuperSlayerVille 6: InterSeason II Part III
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to SuperSlayerVille: InterSeason II Part II. Sam goes to visit Buffy, but it isn't just to check up on old friend. He needs her help to do something that will change current circumstances drastically, and upset two very vicious vampires.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Supernatural or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Sequel to: SuperSlayerVille: InterSeason II Part II

A/N: No idea when **Season Three** will start. But this should be the last oneshot in InterSeason II.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"_Sam_?"

Sam gave a small smile at the shocked blonde, walking in through the open door to prove his humanity to the shocked girl. "Hello, Buffy."

"_Sam_!" Buffy threw herself at him, wearing her very old, very worn housecoat, hugging him close. "You're alive! You're well!"

Sam hesitated, before hugging her back, sighing. "Yes."

"How did you get away from Angelus and his spawn?" Buffy pulled away, closing the door and looking up at him with wide eyes. "I can't believe that you and Chloe-! I thought-."

"I've been free for three years now." A muscle jumped in Sam's cheek. "You would have known that if you hadn't abandoned everyone."

Buffy flinched, as if slapped. "I'm sorry Sam. I-I couldn't save you or Chloe, and I snapped. I couldn't-I couldn't handle what had happened and that I couldn't do anything about it. I..." She frowned, looking up. "You said _you_ have been free for three years. Not _we_."

Sam looked away.

"_No_." Buffy whispered, collapsing on the sofa in her small studio apartment. "What happened?"

"They kept me as a pet, and Chloe found a way to free me. But she didn't go along with me." Sam announced, sitting on the armrest of the sofa. "She feels she's to blame for setting Angelus free, because Spike and Dru poisoned her blood, and _that_ was what got rid of Angel's soul."

Buffy covered her face with her hands. "So she decided to stay with him to try and appeal to the soul the demon doesn't have anymore, to try and keep him under control."

"Yes." Sam nodded. "That's exactly what she did."

"She and Angelus' group went MIA until a couple of weeks ago."

Buffy pulled her hands from her face, looking up at Sam.

"My brother had a run in with a demon possessing some girl, he was in the hospital dying. The doctor had all but given up on him. And then apparently Chloe had a friend take her there and she fed Dean her blood, healing him."

Buffy blinked. "She-? How? How did she even _know_?"

A dark resentment crossed over Sam's features. "Apparently Angelus has allowed her to be in contact with Jenny and Gabe...and they didn't tell us."

The once-Slayer frowned.

Sam took in a deep breath. "I'm still trying to see this from their point of view." He ran lean fingers through his hair. "After Dean told me I confronted Jenny and Gabe, and they told that Chloe called them out of the blue one day and begged them not to tell us, to let us continue on with our lives. She-she asks about us all the time, but doesn't want us knowing she's in contact with Gabe."

"She doesn't want us hounding her father about her location." Buffy guessed.

Sam nodded. "So I haven't."

"You're stronger than I am." Buffy whispered, leaning her head back hard, sighing. "Is she...okay?"

"Considering that she's been living with three of the most ruthless, cunning and _vicious_ murderers in _history_...she's doing pretty good." Sam replied, looking around the tiny studio apartment. "She's managed to somehow get some sort of _control_ over them."

"I haven't heard of any massacres." Buffy had to admit.

"From what Gabe told me, they eat criminals...no one anyone really cares if they live or die." Sam replied. "She has them thinking its some sort of superior kill, more satisfying hunt."

"In a twisted way, I get the reasoning." The redhead grimaced after a couple minutes of silence.

"It's not like _any_ of us can say we haven't gone _darker_ these last three years." Sam agreed.

The petite female turned to him, frowning. "How did you find me, by the way?"

Sam reached into his pocket and them pulled something out. Raising his hand, he showed the old bracelet dangling from his fingers. "Tracing spell."

She blinked. "How did you get that?"

"I took it from your room soon after you left. Your mom let me in, to say 'goodbye' or something along that line." He closed his fist over the piece of jewelry. "I took something of you all, just so that when I got strong enough I could trace you wherever you were."

"_Chloe_?" Buffy looked up, hope entering her expression.

"No." His face clouded. "Something's keeping her signal blocked. I'm betting its the hellmouth energy."

"Hellmouth energy?" Buffy's eyes narrowed. "But she isn't in Sunnydale anymore."

"That doesn't matter, Buffy. When we were captured together, being moved to different states and cities, her connection to the Hellmouth didn't wane, at _all_. I'm her conduit, remember? I could still feel the energy pulsating from her. And so could the creatures around her, though they didn't understand what exactly it was they were feeling."

"Could being the Master's daughter cause that strong a connection to the Hellmouth?" Buffy asked.

"I don't think she is. The Master's daughter." Sam cleared. "I've been studying the occult intensely since this all began, and even _if_ the Master had managed to have a child, it would have been a dhamphir. And while a dhampir is stronger and faster than normal humans, it is _nothing_ like Chloe, nothing_. _Chloe is something else. But I don't know _what_."

Buffy looked down at her bare feet. "And Giles?"

Sam sent her a look. "Still searching for you."

The redhead looked up at Sam, eyes wide. "He's looking for me?"

"He hasn't stopped since you disappeared."

A blush tinted those cheeks. "What about Kendra?"

"Dead." Sam replied bluntly. "Another Slayer, Faith, was called, and she and her Watcher are taking care of the Hellmouth now."

"Oh." Buffy looked away.

"She's in France, by the way." Sam announced suddenly. "Chloe I mean."

"How do you _know_ that?" Buffy asked in curiosity.

"Dean found out she was in Europe, and that got me thinking." Sam got up and began to pace the small living room. "I remembered how Sunnydale and Smallville were affected by Chloe's presence, and so I started researching any areas in particular of Europe where the demon or paranormal activity had increased drastically during the past three years. The first hit was Italy, and after some more investigating I found out the The Scourge and his coven _did_ live there for a while, before moving. The next hit was France, which is still active, and growing."

"Can you use that to pinpoint _what_ part of France?" Buffy asked.

"In time, yes." Sam nodded. "But I won't."

"Why not?" Buffy frowned, standing as well.

"Because they will come to us." Sam replied. "At least Angel and Chloe will."

"_Angel_?" Buffy frowned.

"That's why I'm here." Sam took in a deep breath and turned to the girl. "I'm going to restore Angel's soul, and you're going to help me."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Buffy looked at her transformed living room. There were four candles, some animal bones, runic stones, burning incense, and what Sam had told her was a _very rare_ object, something called an Orb of Thesulah. Sam had created a sacred circle with the object, and was kneeling in front of it, gathering the energy and concentration he needed to perform this spell. According to the man, the Ritual of Restoration was an extremely powerful spell that could literally take over a less experienced or weakened caster.

Which was why he'd come to her.

Not only had he expressed wariness at letting his brother and Cordelia realize just _how_ deep he was into the occult, but he'd wanted Buffy around in case something went wrong.

She'd be the only one strong enough to stop him.

Any way she could.

Buffy gulped, holding the knife he'd told her to drive through his throat if he lost himself to the magic.

Sam took in a deep breath, eyes closing, before beginning the chant.

_"Quod perditum est, invenietur._

_Nici mort, nici al fiinţei,_

_te invoc spirit al trecerii._

_Gods, bind him, cast his heart from the evil realm."_

The air in the room began to get heavier, and lights began to flicker violently, the flames on the candles shaking visibly.

The orb began to glow.

_"Te implor, Doamne; nu ignoră aceasta rugăminte._

_Lăsa orbită să fie vasul care-i vă transportă sufletul la el._

_Este scris, aceasta putere este dreptul poporul meu de a conduce._

_Redă trupului ce separe omul de animal."_

Sam's eyes flew open, showing that his eyes were pitch black, and his hand went over the orb.

_"Aşa să fie cu ajutorul acestui magic glob de cristal._

_Aşa să fie! Aşa să fie!_

_Acum! Acum!"_

Suddenly there was a bright explosion of light, and the electricity in the whole neighborhood went out as everything became pitch black.

Buffy stood, silently, hearing Sam's deep pants as he hunched over the orb. "_Sam_?"

He panted before looking up at her, the moon light streaming in through the window shining on his face, showing the tired yet satisfied expression on his face. "It worked."

She grinned brightly and threw away the knife before going to hug him with a squeal.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The energy raced through Chloe, harsh and bright and hot and _familiar_.

She stopped walking, bringing a hand to her heart.

_Sam_.

Sam had done something, and it'd called upon their connection.

He hadn't done that since she...

Chloe looked up as Angelus screamed, falling to the ground and writhing in agony.

"Gelus?" Spike hurried to his side. "What's wrong?"

They'd been in the middle of a hunt, and...

What had Sam _done_?

"Angelus!" Chloe raced to his side, falling to her knees next to him and cradling his head on her lap as he twitched. "Angelus! Please! What's wrong?"

"_No_." Dru whispered, horror filling her voice. "_No!_ BAD puppy! BAD BAD BAD!"

"_What_?" Spike turned to his dark princess. "What is happening luv?"

Angelus suddenly went still on the ground.

"Angelus?" Chloe whispered, tears coming to her eyes from worry. "Angelus? What's-?"

She stopped.

Angelus was looking up at her.

Tears in his eyes.

"_Angelus_?" She was terrified.

She was utterly _terrified._

_ "Chloe_." Angelus reached up and cupped her hand so tenderly, tears skidding down his pale face. _"How could I put you through all of that? I'm so sorry! I'm a monster!"_

Chloe's eyes widened as a lone tear escaped her eye, falling down her cheek.

"_No_." Spike whispered in horror as he watched his 'yoda' hug Chloe tightly, hiding his face in her stomach and crying.

"_I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry!_"

Chloe looked up at the horrified Spike, furious Drusilla, in shock, silent, as another tear made its way down her cheek.

She-it _couldn't_ be.

Her body trembled.

She looked down at the vampire ] who held onto her so tightly as he cried in repentance.

"_Angel_?"

**Review?**


End file.
